Mobile devices of today can perform multiple functions. They are communication devices, cameras, global positioning systems, day planners, contact organizers, and information sources. Most personal communication devices or smart phones possess more computing power than was available from the first mid-sized computer mainframes. Our personal communication devices can provide driving directions, access to the Internet, schedule alerts, or just a way to call home.
While the network power of the modern communication system can be tapped by the personal communication devices they do have limitations. When a user of a personal communication device enters enclosed shopping structures, such as a shopping mall, most of the functions of the personal communication device become useless. The structure of the shopping mall can disrupt signaling to cell towers or satellites that provide the all-important link between the personal communication device and the communication network.
In order to extend the communication to which we have become accustomed, these enclosed structures have added micro-towers laid-out within their structure in order to provide continued access to the communication network. While this continued access can be enjoyed by the patrons of the enclosed shopping mall, they don't provide any business benefit to the operators of the enclosed shopping structures.
Thus, a need still remains for a communication system with indoor navigation mechanism for providing extended communication capabilities within enclosed structures. In view of the ever increasing reliance on our personal communication devices, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.